Supermoon
by CheonsaKyu
Summary: "Tahu tidak? Katanya, Supermoon bisa menjadi pertanda akan datangnya bencana lho?"/"Kau akan baik-baik saja ..., kita semua akan baik-baik saja."


**Character:** Katsuki Bakugou, Ochako Uraraka

 **Disc:** My Hero Academia beserta seluruh karakternya adalah milik Kouhei Horikoshi, yang saya punya hanya fanfiknya.

 **Warning:** Alur cepat, Typo, AU, OOC.

 **Note:** Diadaptasi dari Tragedi Gempa di Tohoku, Jepang, 11 Maret 2011.

* * *

Cahaya lampu-lampu jalan mengintip malu dari sela tirai yang dibuai oleh embusan angin malam. Sesosok siluet membentuk bayangan yang diciptakan oleh sinar bulan di luar jendela. Pria itu melangkah, menghampiri seorang wanita yang berdiri santai di balkon kamar, tampak menatap lurus rembulan yang tengah bersinar di langit hingga nyaris tak begitu acuh pada sekitar.

Wanita itu menoleh ketika ia merasakan sebuah tepukan kecil di bahunya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Angin malam tidak baik untuk tubuhmu," tegur Katsuki, pria yang baru saja menepuk bahunya.

Ochako, wanita muda itu tersenyum lembut, sebelum kembali ia melempar tatapannya, jauh ke arah langit. "Bulannya cantik," balasnya pelan, nyaris seperti bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu bukan alasan yang baik untukmu tetap berada di sini, muka bulat." Pria itu berkata lagi. "Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Ia bisa menangkap sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari ekspresi wanita yang baru beberapa bulan menjadi istrinya itu. Sesuatu yang meski samar, agaknya cukup untuk membuat dirinya turut merasakan hal yang membuat ia tak nyaman.

Sang istri menghela napas pelan. "Tahu tidak? Katanya, _Supermoon_ bisa menjadi pertanda akan datangnya bencana lho?" kata Ochako dengan nada bicara yang dibuatnya santai.

"Itu mitos,"―Katsuki tergelak, ia menepuk pucuk kepala istrinya―"astaga, kukira apa. Kau sungguh percaya hal konyol seperti itu? Bodoh!"

"Bukan begitu!" bantah Ochako kesal. "Aku hanya sedikit … cemas."

Katsuki mendengus, sebelum kemudian ekspresinya melunak. Ia kembali tersenyum tipis ketika melihat wanita di sampingnya mengusap perutnya yang mulai membesar dengan raut khawatir terlukis di wajah. Ia mendekat, setengah berlutut dan mengecup perut Ochako sebelum memeluknya hangat.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," gumamnya lembut, "kita semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kalian."

Ingatan itu menghantui pikirannya.

Terulang dan terulang lagi bagai sebuah kaset rusak, membuatnya lepas kendali atas emosi sekaligus nyaris hilang kewarasan. Raung sesalnya terdengar ke segala penjuru, membaur serta dengan suara tangis ketakutan ribuan orang yang terbawakan oleh angin.

Ia telah lupa akan rasa sakit pada telapak tangannya yang kini berdarah-darah, coba mengais puing-puing bangunan yang mengubur sosok istri dan calon anaknya di bawah sana. Suaranya parau nyaris hilang, terdengar begitu menyakitkan, tetapi tak seorang pun menoleh padanya.

Tangis itu kian menjadi ketika akhirnya ia dapati sosok yang ia cari, tampak mengenaskan dengan banyak luka dan kakinya yang dialiri darah.

"Bangun! Kumohon bangunlah! Siaaal!" pekiknya pilu, mengguncang-guncang tubuh yang tak juga memberinya respons dengan asa yang kian terkikis.

"Maaf. Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janji dan menjaga kalian. Ini salahku, tapi tolong jangan seperti ini ...," gumamnya dengan suara yang mulai melemah. "Bangunlah ... Ochako ... jangan tinggalkan aku."

Pandangannya mulai buram. Kehancuran yang tertangkap oleh matanya ketika Katsuki kembali menatap sekitar membuat ia tak lagi sanggup mempertahankan akal sehat.

Ia tertawa dalam pilu, menyandarkan kepalanya pada sosok tercinta yang kini tak lagi mengembuskan napas.

Hiruk-pikuk manusia yang coba menyelamatkan diri dari bencana tak lagi ia pedulikan.

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu," gumamnya lirih di sela tangis dan tawa miris, "aku akan menjaga kalian selamanya …."

 ** _End_**

* * *

 ** _Catatan penulis._**

 ** _Sebenarnya temanya tentang Supermoon. Kalau belum ngerti maksud ceritanya, coba telusuri berita di internet tentang gempa besar dan tsunami di Jepang tanggal 11 Maret 2011._**

 ** _Kemunculan Supermoon sering dipercaya sebagai pertanda akan datangnya suatu musibah (biasanya memicu gempa), dan beberapa orang ada yang mengaitkan peristiwa mengerikan itu dengan fenomena Supermoon yang muncul beberapa waktu sebelumnya._**

 ** _Makasih udah baca~ /bow._**

 ** _Best regards, Sakyu._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ps: Turut berduka yang sebesar-besarnya untuk saudara kita yang sedang tertimpa bencana di daerah Lombok dan sekitarnya. Semoga semuanya diberi kekuatan dan ketabahan, serta semoga perlindungan Allah selalu bersama kalian._**


End file.
